As is well known, when a child grows normally in the range of 6 to 9 years of age, his milk teeth fall off naturally. The falling-off of a milk tooth is evidence that the child has grown healthily and this event is often memorialized. The first milk tooth that falls off will be one of the incidents in the childhood which is unforgettable, not only for the parents but also for their child.
Due to the fact that the fallen-off milk tooth constituted a part of their child's body they may feel a vague apprehension stealing over them but they may feel regret about discarding it. However, it is often unavoidable that they throw it away because there does not exist any suitable means for preserving it. This means that the parents and the child do not have suitable means for saving it as a valuable article.